


pain killer

by R00M203



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Smut, angst? maybe?, lets cry about scully, period pain, simpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00M203/pseuds/R00M203
Summary: scully has cramps and mulder takes care of her. as he should.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 24
Kudos: 216





	pain killer

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just like to envision all of the ways her trauma would manifest and then play out little scenarios. thanks for popping by <3

She lays, sprawled on crinkled blue sheets. She kicks her legs, bundling the comforter at the foot of the bed. Her blue satin pajamas begin to stick to her damp skin. Looking up at her own reflection, scanning the length of her body, she groans.

Pointy collar bones.  
Pale skin.  
Matted hair.  
Chapped lips.  
Razor burned shins.  
Puffy stomach.

Scrunching her nose she rolls over and brings her knees to her chest.

“Mulder, do you have to keep this fucking mirror over your bed?”

“You didn’t mind it last week when we–”

“Well I don’t like it today!” she yells, yanking a crumpled pillow from above her head down to bury her face in.

She hears Mulder’s tentative footsteps shuffle into the room.

“I made some tea, and found a hot water bottle,” he says carefully.

“Thanks,” she mutters, her face still hidden in the cotton plush.

“Can I get you anything else?”

He was trying.

“No,” she sighs, throwing the pillow up at her own reflection, watching it fall to the floor anticlimactically.

“Thank you,” she says, attempting to smile.

“Are you okay?” he starts, climbing into the bed next to her, helping her sit up.

“Yeah I’m fine,” she half groans half laughs, “My periods didn’t used to be this bad.”

Placing the tea in her hands he asks, genuinely curious, “When did they get bad?”

“Um,” she takes a sip while she thinks. “After I was abducted, actually.” She raises an eyebrow as if to say, _go figure_.

She takes another sip, clearly absorbed in her own thought. He watches. She exhales slowly, closing her eyes, shifting uncomfortably.

“Oh— here!” He thrusts the hot water bottle at her, squeezing and squirting the steaming water out the forgotten open end.

“Oh my god, I am so sor—”

“It’s okay Mulder, just get me a towel,” she sighs, a mix of amusement and exhaustion floating into the room with her breath.

He runs out and returns with a towel and t-shirt.

“Here, put this on,” he says, tossing her the tattered, grey, Oxford tee he knows is her favorite to sleep in when she spends the night impromptu. Planned “sleepovers” at his place were always accompanied with a thoroughly packed overnight bag.

He dabs away the hot mess with the towel, swiftly moving her tea to the nightstand. He begins undoing the drenched buttons.

“Maybe I should be in pain more often,” she smiles as she shimmies her pants down, him pulling them the rest of the way, “you take such good care of me.”

She runs a wet hand through his disheveled hair and laughs.

“I’ll always take care of you,” he breathes down to her, pushing the stretched cotton down and around her head.

“Not that I need it,” she spouts, pouty again.

He smooths the shirt on her shoulders, “When you want it, I’m here.”

She tilts her jaw up towards him, beckoning him down to her. She kisses him tenderly, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips pushing against hers. She’s grateful for him, really.

“Do you want me to refill the hot water bottle?”

“No, I just want sleep,” she mumbles, crawling to the head of the bed, plopping down on the remaining pillow.

He turns off the light and lays his head beside hers, opting to sleep pressed against her rather than retrieve the discarded plush on the floor.

She closes her eyes and hums as he settles in. They’re quiet for some time, nothing but the sound of their synchronistic breaths filling the room. She groans ever so slightly under her breath.

“What do they feel like?” he asks, scanning her face.

“Cramps?” she questions with a lifted eyebrow, her eyes still closed.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, nuzzled into her.

“Well,” she starts, her voice gravelly and slow, already thick with sleep. “It fluctuates. There’s always this dull ache that feels kinda like an inner tube tightening around my lower back and stomach. It’s like a constant contracting if that makes sense. Sometimes there’s sharp pangs, but that’s all pretty typical.”

“Oh,” he thinks for a moment, imagining what that might feel like, “how did that change after–”

She shifts slightly.

“Only if you want to talk about it,” he quickly follows up.

“No, it’s fine,” she says genuinely, “the biggest change is that I notice a lot of clots now.”

“Clots?” he asks, unsuccessfully hiding the horror in his voice.

“Yeah, it’s normal to pass some, but now it’s constant– which is more painful. There’s shooting pain on top of the contracting ache and sometimes it’s so intense I get dizzy and have to sit down so I don’t pass out,” she lets out a small laugh. He stays still.

“I only get dizzy because I’m low on iron because the bleeding is so heavy,” she explains, “and that’s on top of my emotions being all over the place. I get anxious and indecisive and sometimes really depressed.”

They’re quiet for a moment.

“Sorry, that’s too much information.”

“Nothing you could ever say could be too much, Scully.”

She smiles and turns to face him.

“I’m sorry you go through that,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around her.

She kisses him gently– maybe more gently than ever before.

“Mulder,” she starts, her eyes closed, their lips still touching. “Can you do something for me?”

“Anything, baby,” he whispers.

“Can you get my vibrator out of my bag?”

He pulls away and looks at her.

“Orgasms help relieve cramps,” she states matter-of-factly,

“Is that even a question?” he spouts, already out of bed heading to her duffle. “You have a bullet in your bag, but you left your wand here last weekend– is there one you prefer?”

“Oh,” she considers, “I think I’d rather use the wand actually.”

“Okay,” he says as he scurries back to the nightstand, “I charged it for you.”

“Thanks,” she smiles.

He crawls back into bed, the wand in tow.

“This is going to be very mundane,” she warns.

“I just want to help your pain,” he replies genuinely.

“The lowest setting please,” she says, seamlessly wriggling out of her underwear and tossing them to the bottom of the bed.

“You do that well.”

“I have experience,” she grins.

He kisses her languidly, letting their hot tongues melt together as their lips find a slow rhythm. They kiss like this for quite some time, simply enjoying the feeling. His free hand begins to snake up her abdomen.

“My boobs are so sore–”

“Got it,” he brushes her hair out of her face instead. She smiles.

He turns on the wand, and places the head at her opening. He presses the silicone against her firmly. She gasps as the rumbling radiates throughout her lower abdomen.

“Are you okay?” he asks, beginning to pull away.

“Yeah,” she breathes, “that feels so much better already.”

He kisses her, inhaling as their lips meet, maintaining firm pressure on her abdomen. Her eyebrows furrow and she pulls away, letting out a long, slow exhale.

“Ahhh,” she sighs, her voice soft, like liquid gold oozing through her parted lips.

Her hips begin to rock.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers in her ear, his breath feeling cool and thin trickling down her neck.

She lifts her hand to cradle his neck, enjoying the feeling of his soft hair between her fingers.

“Oh my god,” she whispers, closing her eyes.

Propped up on one elbow, he snakes his forearm under her neck to support her head.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes,” she hisses, pulling his lips to her. They inhale together.

“Up one more,” she whispers, her words disappearing down his throat.

He clicks and she whimpers. He trails his tongue from her collar bone to her ear, biting her earlobe at his arrival.

He watches her. Hips rocking, breasts bouncing, eyes closed, lips parted. Her “oohs” and “ahhs” low and soft, swirling in the air between them. He kisses her again and she meets him with more fervor, her tongue plunging into him hot and searching.

She feels the familiar tingling deep in her abdomen. It begins to spread. He bites her lips and presses his hardness against her hip, grinding ever so slightly. His hand rakes through her hair, gripping the side of her face and neck. The tingling tightens as it bubbles to the surface.

“I’m close,” she gasps, her nails beginning to dig into the nape of his neck.

He leans his head down and kisses her neck, sucking her skin between his teeth, biting down gently. He clicks the wand once more. An involuntary whine escapes her lips. She moves her hips more quickly, allowing her breaths to become short and ragged.

“Just like that baby. Let go,”

“Oh...my...g o d,” she arches her back, her neck lifting off the mattress lightly. It bursts. She lets out a long moan, one that grows, crescendos, then disappears into short pants.

She falls back onto the bed, eyes closed, with a hand on her belly. She attempts to slow her breath. Mulder waits a moment before speaking.

“How do you feel?”

“Thats–” she pauses a moment, her chest still heaving, “so much better.”

She sighs and curls into him, pressing her back to his chest, smiling to herself at the protruding stiffness pressing into her.

“I’m sorry I can’t take care of you tonight,” she starts, cut off by Mulder’s hands wrapping tightly around her.

“Never apologize for that,” he whispers, placing scattered kisses down her neck and shoulder.

“Can you press into my stomach,” she asks, her voice low and slow, on the precipice of sleep.

He does, placing his wide hand across her belly, nearly covering her entire midsection.

“Lower,” she instructs groggily.

Half his hand lies above her pubic bone. He clenches his jaw.

“Press down a little.”

He does and a sweet sigh escapes her lips.

“Thank you,” she breathes, finally relaxing her body completely.

They lay like this awhile, his arms around her with his broad hand pushing into her gently as her breath steadies. He recognizes her tell tale signs of sleep. Still eyelids, lips parted, a slight squeak on every other inhale, breath steady and slow.

He smiles, marveling at her. Looking up at the ceiling he takes in the image of her small body curled up next to his.

Delicate collar bones peeking out of his stretched neckline.  
Glowing skin.  
Luscious hair.  
Plump lips. He couldn’t stop thinking about those.  
Beautiful sculpted legs.  
Strong stomach, moving steadily beneath his heavy hand.

She’s perfect. And she’s beside him. He closes his eyes and tries to channel all the love and gratitude he feels for her through his hand to heal her pain, as if that was possible. She hums, presses into him, and places her hands on top of his. He smiles. Maybe it was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> this is me giving you a big hug <333


End file.
